Firewhiskey Blues
by jillmarie724
Summary: Merlin, being locked in a broom closet with Sirius Black is bad enough. Seriously. And why did I have to get Sirius Black? And oh dear Merlin... is that Firewhiskey?


I wiped a stray tear from my face as Lily and I made our way up to the room of requirement. We had graduated earlier that day, and the marauders were throwing their last ever party. Or at least, the last party they'd ever throw at Hogwarts. Sirius was already planning James' bachelor party, and he had only proposed to Lily last night. Tomorrow we would all be released from the safety of Hogwarts out into the real world. Needless to say, I was scared. And after the falling-out I'd had with my boyfriend of three years in front of his parents at lunch, I wasn't really up for a party.

"Mary!" Lily called, pulling my arm along. "I told James I'd meet him by nine! Now hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes. Some friend she was. Where was I when her parents were murdered by You-Know-Who in sixth year? I was right by her side until she could finally get on with her life. Sure I was the one who broke up with Josh, but still, a little sympathy would be nice. I didn't have a job lined up for after school; I had always planned on marrying Josh Collins and staying at home while he held his high-profile Ministry job which was to be handed to him upon graduation. When his father handed me the pre-nuptial agreement, I broke. Josh's parents thought I was some kind of gold-digger, and apparently, so did he. Now we were over.

I followed Lily down the corridor and heard the music blaring while we were still a good twenty feet from the room. Normally the Marauders were discrete, but I guess now that they had their diplomas in hand they didn't mind letting the whole school know that they were throwing a party, teachers included.

"Lily! Mary!" Our friend Alice McKinnon beckoned us over. We immediately ran over to her and Frank Longbottom, her flavor of the week, when I noticed a bottle in her hand.

"Firewhiskey Alice?" I asked skeptically. Alice and Lily were the golden girls of Hogwarts. They never did anything wrong, and that included drinking.

Alice just laughed and handed Lily and I each a bottle. "Why not?" she began. "We've graduated, and there's nothing those professors can do now to tarnish my record. Right Lils?" Alice asked.

I shook my head and placed the bottle of Firewhiskey back on the table. I made my way away from my giggling friends. When had we reversed roles? How was it that I was now the serious one in our group? I drowned myself in Butterbeer and about half an hour later, a circle started forming in the center of the room.

"Mare, c'mon!" Lily called out. "Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

I groaned and hesitantly went to join my friends.

"Alright." James began, pulling Lily onto his lap. "Lily and I will go first while the rest of you pair up!" James anxiously dragged Lily towards the broom closet in the back of the room. Had that been there before? Oh well, I noticed that Alice had already claimed Frank. I then turned to Sarah King and saw her glancing hopefully at Remus. I shrugged my shoulders. Why not. It was then when I realized my mistake. If Sarah was with Remus that left only one person for me…

=======SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM=======

Merlin, being locked in a broom closet with Sirius Black is bad enough. Seriously. And why did I have to get Sirius Black? And oh dear _Merlin_... is that Firewhiskey?

Sure enough, Sirius Black stood before me with a bottle of Firewhiskey in each hand. "Loosen up Mare!" Sirius to me said when he noticed that I was much stiffer than normal.

I sat down in the corner of the closet and pulled my knees up to my chest, letting tears fall down my face in the dark.

"Mary?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to me. "What's wrong? C'mon, it's me, Sirius. You've known me since we were kids. You can talk to me."

I looked up into Sirius' eyes and saw the genuine care in them. I took a deep breath and explained to him what had happened with Josh.

Sirius slid closer to me and held my hand in his. "He was a prick anyways." he told me. "It was only a matter of time before you saw it too."

I smiled softly at my friend. "Thanks Siri." I said, turning to face him.

Sirius smirked at me. "No problem!" he winked and scooted closer. "Y'know Jonson, you're the only seventh year girl in the school I've never kissed."

I laughed. There was no doubt in my mind that this was true. Lily got drunk once during a game of truth or dare and had to kiss him, and Sirius had gone up to Alice and kissed her on the first day of first year. If he could get a snog out of those two, he could get one out of anybody. Anybody but me apparently. I looked down and noticed that the bottle of Firewhiskey Sirius had handed me was now half empty. Then I looked at Sirius.

"Oh to hell with it!" I exclaimed, pulling myself onto Sirius' lap. "We're leaving this place tomorrow, why not live a little?" I slowly, hesitantly brought my lips to Sirius' and hooked my arms around his neck. He answered my kiss, softly at first, but then it grew more heated, more passionate than any kiss I'd ever had. Now I knew what all the talk was about.

=======SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM=======

About an hour or so later there was a knock at the door. "Mary? Sirius?" Remus called from outside the closet.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, reaching for my shirt, which was on the opposite side of the closet. I quickly threw it on and handed Sirius his tie.

"Slow down." He told me, pulling me to him. Sirius unbuttoned my blouse for the second time that night and rebuttoned it so that it was correct. Apparently I had missed a button or two somewhere in my rush. Then he smoothed out my hair and pulled me to him. "Whatever happens after school," he began softly. "Remember that I love you Mary Johnson."

With that, Sirius swiftly exited the closet, and I just stood there, my mouth hanging open. Sirius Black loved me? What were the odds? I just laughed and exited the closet to join my friends, deciding it best to shrug it off. Sirius never loved, and he never would. Especially not me.


End file.
